This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling in 1980 at my breeding establishment in San Remo, Italy, resulting from my crossing of an unnamed variety, as the seed parent, identified under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 829 in my breeding records, with an unnamed variety identified in my records under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 810, as the pollen parent, both parents being generally pink in color with white edging. This seedling was selected for propagation because of the several pink color tones in the upper surface of the flower petals, each of which is in the form of a fan exhibiting an irregular corona overlaid with a faint pink coloration, the ground color of the petals spreading out fanwise over the entire petal surface with the exception of deeply serrated, irregular white petal margins. Repeated trials of propagation of this seedling, by means of cuttings, demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the parent plant held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.